


NCIS: New Orleans Drabbles

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute overload, Death, Described Death, Drabble, Drug Abuse, Family, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Pain, beginning relationship, gagging, warnings per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: A few NCIS: New Orleans drabbles of randomness!





	1. Clips Laurel & Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Laurel and Pride share a daddy/daughter moment.
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A smile came to Dwayne's lips as he watched his daughter spin around in her new dress showing it off for him. She was going to be starting the second grade in a few weeks and had decided that she was going to put on a fashion show for him.

"You look beautiful, Baby," he grinned kneeling before her to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "You and Mama picked well."

"Thank you, Daddy," Laurel replied bouncing where she stood.

"One thing is missing though."

The little girl cocked her head to the side in confusion as he stood up and made his way towards his jacket. He had been saving it for his birthday, but he couldn't help but give it to now. It just went too well with her dress.

"Here you go, Sweetheart."

A gasp fell from her lips as she slowly reached out and took the butterfly clips from his hands. She looked so in awe by them and in him that he couldn't stop himself from chucking. A second later small by strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

Bending down he picked her up and spun her around loving the sound of her laughter filling the house. No matter how dark his day was listening to that laughter washed away anything that might have happened.

"I take it you like them," he offered causing her to nod her head so quickly he thought she might get whiplash.

"Can you put one in my hair, please?" she questioned staring up at him.

"Of course, sit down."

It took a moment for him to find the right place for the clip but soon she was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. He hoped she never stopped looking at herself as she was right then.

"I'm beautiful," she whispered happily.

"That you are, Baby," he replied kneeling next to her, "That you are."

"Your turn, Daddy!"

"What?"

"Put one in your hair and we can be beautiful together."

A part of him wanted to refuse the little girl, but having those big eyes staring up at him made him sigh and nod his head. Picking one of the clips he put it in his hair feeling a little ridiculous, but loving her smile too much to care.

"Beautiful Daddy," she nodded getting on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Beautiful Laurel," he stated pressing his own kiss to her forehead.


	2. Spoil Laurel & Loretta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel watches her father spend time with her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

"Laurel," Loretta greeted a smile on her face as she pulled the young woman into a hug, "When did you get here, Dear?"

"About an hour ago," she replied when they broke apart, "I was planning on going to see you, but..."

"What? Is everything alright?"

Instead of answering Laurel simply smiled and motioned to the courtyard with her head. Never one to pass up on her curiosity the M.E. made her way forward until she was standing in the doorway watching the scene in front of her.

Laying on the grass was Dwayne Pride and baby Leo. A squeal of happiness came for the little one as the agent blew a raspberry on his stomach. They looked so happy in that moment you never would have guessed that Dwayne had been in a bad mood all day.

Little hands clapped down on the man's head as he pulled away, but that didn't stop him. Instead he scooped the child up in his arms and sat up. He cradled his grandbaby with such love and care that Loretta couldn't help but feel a tear come to her eyes.

It wasn't often that she got to see that side of her friend anymore, but whenever she did it was as if the man turned into the sun itself. So bright and warm. Inviting all those who were around him to come and join in his joy.

"He loves that little boy," she said feeling Laurel come closer to her.

"He does," Laurel agreed resting against the door jam, "Though he's about to go bankrupt if he buys him anymore presents."

"Spoiling the baby?"

"Oh yeah. I'm thinking of buying a new house for all the toys he's bought Leo. I told him that if he didn't stop I wouldn't be able to find my son in the forest of stuffed animals he had. And that's just at my house."

"It's his first grandbaby. Let him spoil the kid."

"I'm just saying. First it's toys. Next will be food. I'm not going to let my Dad turn my baby into a boulder."


	3. Office Chris 4x13 Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris visits his fathers office after his death. Spoilers for 4x13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A shaky breath left Chris's lips as he quickly made his way down the hallway and ducked through a closed door. He had been back in Alabama for a little over an hour and all he wanted to do was go back home.

He couldn't take how many people were there, ready to offer their condolences. They all wanted to tell him a story about his father and how he was one of the best men that they ever knew and blah blah blah.

Chris loved his old man. He really did, but he couldn't take it. The man wasn't a saint by any means. He was a selfish, workaholic that would rather fill out paperwork than play with any of his children.

The agent could still remember the way the man would yell at him and his siblings. Especially when it was a rainy day and they couldn't go outside. The house was just so big. It was perfect for playing hide and seek when they were stuck inside.

Sighing Chris ran a hand over his face and turned around only to freeze. He had walked into his father's study. The one room in the house that they were never allowed to go in without permission. Unless they wanted to be grounded for the rest of the year.

Slowly he made his way over to the desk and ran his fingers over the cold wood. The desk had been there for as long as he could remember. According to what his grandfather had told him it had been passed down through their family for generations.

Licking his lips he made his way around it before dropping into the chair. He had seen his old man in the exact same position so many time. It brought back so many memories that he hadn't thought about in years.

Reaching out he picked up a pen that he had given the man for Christmas two years back. The ink had probably long since run out, but it was still laying right there. Like his father had been holding it not that long ago.

His hand tightened almost painfully around the metal and for the first time since he heard the news he felt tears fill his eyes. Placing a hand over his face Chris felt himself break as tears streamed down his face.

For all the problems that he had with the man he couldn't believe that he was gone. That the last time they had talked had been a fight. He was never going to be able to talk to him again. To tell him that he loved him.

It was over. Whatever relationship he had the man was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Letting his head drop to the desk he sat there sobbing thinking about everything they'd never be able to say again.


	4. Wordless Isler/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Isler worriedly visits his lover.
> 
> Warning: Drug abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Worry thumped through Raymond's veins as he slammed the door to his car shut behind him and headed up the stairs to the small house. He was at the door before he realized it, his hand raised ready to pound it down.

A sigh feel from his lips at that. He wasn't going to a suspects place. He was at his lovers. A lover that didn't need him to be an FBI agent. They needed him to be Raymond Isler: recovering addict.

Forcing himself to take a few deep breaths he calmly, at least calmer than before, knocked on the front door. He hadn't expected anyone to answer, but that didn't mean that his heart didn't sink when after a solid five minutes no one showed up.

The voice in the back of his head told him to give it up and turn around. That it was just one meeting that they missed. It wasn't the end of the world. He had missed more than a few since he started going.

He couldn't bring himself to turn around though. He couldn't leave without seeing that his lover was alright. So he did something that he hoped he would never have to do. He grabbed the spare key from the porch light and let himself in.

His stomach was in knots as he made his way inside looking for any signs of them. Maybe they were at work or on vacation and just hadn't told him. Not that they had to tell him, but he was kind of their sponsor. Not to mention their boyfriend.

With a shake of his head he cased the house like it belonged to a suspect feeling more and more horrible as he went. Those feelings were knocked out of his mind though when he heard a barely there noise from the kitchen.

Turning into the room he saw his lover sitting at the kitchen table spilled pills covering the surface. Their head shot up when he stopped at the doorway and for a moment both of them were as quiet as the dead.

Then a choked sob fell from their lips and he was rushing forward. Gathering them in his arms he dragged them out of the kitchen and into the living room. His arms held the shaking body tightly enough that he knew it hurt, but neither of them said anything.

It wasn't as if there were really any words that could be said at that moment. Instead he laid down on the couch his head resting on top of his lovers as his eyes slid shut blocking out everything that wasn't the person in his arms.

In the morning he was going to have to deal with the pills and what had driven them to buying them again, but for the moment all he could do was be happy that he had decided to go to the meeting when he got back from New Orleans instead of going to bed like he planned.


	5. Not Enough Pride/Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne sees something that makes him question his relationship with Douglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

A happy smile played on Dwayne's lips as he walked out of the shop with bags of food in his hands. Douglas had been going in and out of their apartment for the last week barely stopping long enough to grab a shower let alone do anything else. He hated seeing the way his lover act that way.

Which lead him to want to help the man relax a little. That meant making Douglas's favorite dinner. He was glad that he had the day free. For a man that claimed to not care about food he had so good taste.

His cooking was actually how they ended up together. Dwayne had been eating some of his beignets at the park one day when he saw the other man. He looked so stiff hunched over a book not paying attention to the world around him.

Dwayne had taken that as a bit of a challenge and brought his food over. Their relationship had grown from there. Something that he was more than happy about. He loved Douglas with all of his heart and nothing would change that.

At least, he hoped nothing would change that. Things had been a little rough between them lately, but that was because the man was working so hard. They just needed a little time alone outside of work and school.

Taking the corner Dwayne looked around making sure that no cars were coming. Right before he could cross the street though he heard a laugh that he knew by heart. Perking up a little he quickly looking around the area only to have his stomach drop.

Douglas was sitting outside a small cafe with a wide grin on his lips as he talked to the people around him. That wasn't all that surprising. What was surprising were the people that he was having lunch with.

Two politicians that everyone knew were shady. The men practically walked around with signs on their heads and they were both damn proud of themselves. He knew his lover wanted to be a politician, but he never thought he'd go that far. Would he?

Looking at the man he loved more than anything he didn't know what to do. The Douglas he knew would never get involved with those kind of people. He would never associate with people as dirty as them.

Even as he thought that though his heart was in his stomach. Turning around he started to walk away going towards their apartment. As he walked he felt tears fill his eyes. He wasn't sure that love was going to get him through it this time.


	6. Night Sky Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian share a moment after a rough day in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Downing the last of his beer Chris forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. It had been a rough case that had landed them in trouble more than once. The fact that they had gotten out with only a few scraps was more than a little surprising.

It had been hours since they had been in the middle of the firefight and he could still hear the gun shots. He had been so sure that one of them was going to end up getting killed. A part of him wondered if he hadn't gotten hurt himself.

Shaking his head he turned around to look at his team needing to know that they were as fine as they were the last time he looked. Percy, Patton, and Gregorio were sitting at a table talking and laughing about something while Pride and Loretta were by the piano.

A sense of dread filled him when he saw that Sebastian wasn't around. Blue eyes darted around the bar looking for the taller man and coming up empty. He had been there a moment ago looking… Looking fairly bad to be honest.

Standing up Chris quickly made his way outside needing to see how the other man was. He should have checked up on him earlier. If it had been rough on someone that had been doing this for years then it had to be worse on someone that had only been working for a few months.

As he walked down the street he looked around for his friend hoping that he would be able to find him. He had been so focused looking at people that he ended up tripping over someone scrapping his hand on the wall to stop himself from falling down.

"Chris? Oh my god. Are you okay?"

Looking down he saw a worried Sebastian scrabbling to his feet. He would have laughed at the situation if he hadn't seen the other man's face. He looked worse than he had before. Almost as if he was fighting back tears.

"Chris?" Sebastian repeated stepping forward his eyes narrowing slightly, "Are you drunk?"

"What?" the man questioned before shaking his head, "No, I'm not drunk. I was worried about you. I am worried about you."

"Oh. Right. I'm fine. Totally fine. Completely fine. I'm..."

"Fine?"

A sigh fell from Sebastian's lips as he moved to lean against the wall next to Chris. He stared up at the sky before sliding down the wall so he was sitting on the ground again. Shaking his head the agent moved down so he was sitting next to his friend.

"It's okay not to be fine after what happened," Chris offered pulling a knee to his chest.

"You're fine," the man shrugged leaning his head back.

"I'm not. I'm just more used to it than you are."

"I don't want to get used to days like this. I watched… I know that we had to do our jobs and that involves shooting and killing the bad guys sometimes, but there were so many people. I thought that we weren't going to get out of there alive. How we got out is beyond me. I mean, really, how did we get out?"

Wrapping an arm around his friends he pulled him into a half hug chuckling softly when the man rested his head on his shoulder. For a moment they simply sat there listening to the music and people around them.

"We got out because we're a team," Chris started running his fingers over the man's arm without thought, "We've got your back and you've got ours. That's how it works."

"Really, Chris?"

"Yeah, okay, that was a little-"

"Cheesy."

Laughing he pushed his friend slightly causing him to laugh as well. Slowly the two of them calmed down and went back to leaning against each other. Smiling Chris rested his head on top of Sebastian's taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, Chris," Sebastian muttered softly turning to look at the man.

"No problem, Sebastian," the agent smiled happily, "That's what teams for."

Staring at the other man Chris watched as a blush came to his friends cheek. Chuckling softly he leaned forward and pressed a barely there kiss to the corner of his lips before leaning back so he was looking at the night sky feeling more content than he had in awhile.


	7. Capsize Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris teaches Sebastian to fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Chris hid a smile behind his hand as he watched Sebastian struggle to get his life jacket on. He had tried the whole ride over to convince the man that he didn't need one, but the glare and lecture he had gotten in turn made him give up.

In truth he was just glad that he was able to get the man to come to the lake with him. Sebastian wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed the outdoors and spending his day on a boat fishing was the last thing that he wanted to do.

The agent hadn't actually asked him to come along when he first started making plans for his trip. It wasn't that he didn't want Sebastian with him, but he also didn't want to bore the guy with something he wouldn't have fun doing.

If it wasn't for Miss Loretta he would be on the lake wondering if he made the right choice all alone. That was the last thing that he wanted to do. Especially if being with someone meant that he was with Sebastian.

"Here," Chris offered placing the cooler and fishing lines down and moving closer to the other man, "Let me help."

Reaching out he took hold of the life jacket and started to correct it. Finally getting it strapped up and tightened he found himself staring up at Sebastian standing closer then he realized. Clearing his throat he turned around quickly missing the confused look on the scientists face.

"Alright," the agent started grabbing their things again, "You ready for this, 'Bastian?"

"I… What?" Sebastian questioned blinking at him a few times as if he didn't understand before shaking his head, "No. Right. Sure. I'm ready. Totally ready, Chris. Quick question. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because you ain't never done it and I have some of the best memories on boats."

"Then let's do this. It'll be interesting to say the least."

"That's the spirit. Come on."

Leading the way to the boat Chris placed their things in before motioning for his friend to climb in as well. It took a second for Sebastian to steady himself and not knock everything overboard, but before long he was sitting down clutching the seat while the agent climbed in as well.

"Come on, 'Bastian," Chris tried as he paddled them into the middle of the lake, "You're not going to fall in. I got you."

A curious look was in the other man's eyes, but slowly he nodded his head and let go of the seat as they came to a stop. Smiling back at his friend Chris put the paddles down before picking up the fishing lines.

"Remember what I was telling you when we were driving up here?" Chris asked handing the scientist his line.

"That I can never tell your mama or Loretta that you like my greens better?" Sebastian smiled at him.

"I did not say that."

"That's what I heard and I just wanted to say thank you for pointing out what we all knew already."

Shaking his head Chris started to walk his friend through what he needed to do to properly fish. Periodically his fingers would brush over Sebastian's and it took everything in him not to show outwardly just how much he liked it.

"Not bad," Chris praised watching his friend cast his line into the lake.

"I..." Sebastian started cocking his head to the side, "You made that sound a lot harder than it was."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I get that you need the right trajectory and have to account for different environmental things, but after that all you… Oh my god! Something is tugging on my line!"

"Reel it in, sweetheart!"

Chris moved closer to the other man telling him exactly what he needed to do to get the fish in the boat. It was a tense moment that was filled with Sebastian rocking the boat while the agent attempted to keep them right side up.

"I got it!" Sebastian finally yelled out jumping to his feet and pulling the fish out of the water, "I got it! I… Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"

Feeling his eyes go wide Chris looked up at his friend who looked just as shocked as he did. Letting go of the boat he opened his mouth to attempt to take back what he said somehow only for the boat to finally give in capsize dumping them both and the fish in the lake.


	8. Experiment Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sebastian teaches Chris science.
> 
> Warning: Read 'Capsize' first!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Sebastian watched curiously as Chris walked through his lab. The agent had come to collect him for a team lunch a few minutes ago, but he had some things he had to wrap up before he could leave.

He had expected his friend to say that he’d just met him at the restaurant and leave, but he had surprised him by staying. Chris was always doing something to surprise him though. It was one of his favorite things about the man.

A blush warmed his ears when he said that. He had been shocked by what had happened out on the lake with the man calling him ‘sweetheart’ and ‘Bastian’. No one called him that. He hated that. So why didn’t he mind when Chris said it?

Ever since then there had been a weird energy in their friendship. Or would it be relationship? Were they in a relationship or was it a pre-relationship? Or maybe it was just a mess up with Chris’s tongue and Sebastian should not go any further than that.

He couldn’t help himself though. Once he had something on his mind it was nearly impossible to not be focused on it every spare second he had. It didn’t help how often he ended up seeing the other man as well. How was he supposed to not think of him?

Still, they hadn’t actually talked about what had happened or if anything had happened. He was driving himself insane and he needed to find out what was going on between them before he did something stupid.

“Hey, Chris?” Sebastian called out before he could stop himself, “You don’t have to stay if you’re bored. I mean, I know you have better things to do than watch me wait.”

“I don’t mind,” Chris shook his head sending a smile his way causing him to blush harder.

“I’m just going to be sitting here until the test is done.”

“Trying to get rid of me, ‘Bastian?”

Hearing the nickname again the scientist felt his heart skip. Did the other man even know what he was saying? Or was it one of the things that he did without thinking? Was that better or worse than doing it on purpose?

“No!” he waved his hands before clearing his throat, “No, nothing like that. I just… I don’t want you to be bored sitting here with me.”

“The last thing I would call you is boring,” Chris laughed teasingly.

“Really? Oh. Umm… Oh! I know what we can do while we wait.”

“What?”

“Well, you taught me something from your childhood I’ll teach you something from mine.”

Chris stared at him for a moment before shrugging and moving close so they were side by side. The smaller man gave him a nod of his head caught between looking serious and amused. It was a good look on him.

“As you know I love science,” Sebastian started taking a few things off his shelves.

“You?” Chris questioned his eyes wide, “No.”

“Anyway, this is one of the first experiments that I ever did. I got in so much trouble with my mom because I ended up spilling it all over the kitchen and didn’t clean it up. Ready?”

“I’m all yours.”

Sebastian let his eyes quickly dart over the other man trying not to get caught looking at him before he started to walk through what he needed to do. It wasn’t that good of an experiment, but it was still fun to play with.

“Okay, shake it and put it down,” Sebastian instructed taking a step back a smile playing on his lips.

For a second everything was calm before the small vial shot upwards causing Chris to jerk back in shock. Sebastian started to laugh almost instantly. He never would get over people underestimating the power of simple science.

“’Bastian?” Chris questioned turning to look at him while wiping the liquid from his face.

“Yes?” the scientist asked starting to feel a little awkward.

“How much time do we have?”

“Ten minutes. Why?”

“Want to see who can get theirs to go higher?”

“You’re my favorite. Grab your vial.”


	9. Date Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sebastian confess their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

“Here we are,” Chris said with a grin as he placed the coffee down on the table.

Sebastian blinked at the cup a few times before looking up at the other man. He opened his mouth to thank him only to have it cut off by a yawn instead. If he wasn’t so tired he would have been embarrassed about that.

He had spent the entire night tossing and turning trying to figure out the right way to say what he wanted to say. For months he had been skirting around his feelings and for the first time he was sick and tired of doing that. He wanted to say what he felt.

Something that was easier said than done. Especially when he had those beautiful blue eyes staring at him kindly. He swallowed roughly trying to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at the sight of the other man.

Chris had been a close friend since he had joined NCIS. The man had just been so welcoming. With how nervous he had been at first it was nice to know that someone was okay with him working there.

Over the years that feeling had changed into something else. Something that Sebastian wanted nothing more than to explore. He just had to get up the courage to actually say the words to the other man.

“You alright there, Sebastian?” Chris questioned resting a hand on his shoulder, “If you need you can go home. I’m sure Pride won’t mind you taking the day as long as we don’t get an important case.”

“I’m fine,” the scientist all but whispered before clearing his throat and looking out towards the courtyard, “Umm… Can I talk to you?”

“We are talking.”

“I know. I mean… Out there. Can we talk out there?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

Nodding his head Sebastian climbed to his feet quickly enough that he stumbled. A pair of strong hands shot out to steady him. Without thinking his eyes fell shut letting himself simply feel his friend’s hands on him.

“Sebastian?” Chris called worriedly though he didn’t let go.

Looking down at the other man Sebastian felt himself bend down and press a barely there kiss to the man’s lips. A sharp exhale had him jerking back his brain finally realizing what he had just done to Chris.

“I...” Sebastian tried to start only to turn around and run out to the courtyard.

He didn’t get very far before a strong hand was gripping his wrist pulling him back and spinning him around. Coming face to face with the agent he couldn’t help but flinching back his eyes slamming shut when he lifted his hand up.

Instead of being punched though he felt a warm yet gentle hand rest on the side of his face. He opened his eyes just in time to see Chris leaning up. His mind went completely blank when he felt a pair of lips cover his own.

Reaching out he cupped the back of Chris’s head holding him there for a second before they both pulled back. It was barely more than what he had given the man himself, but it sent his heart fluttering like mad.

“I… You...” Sebastian started before a shy grin came to his lips as everything started to make sense in his mind, “I really like you, Chris.”

“I like you too, Sebastian,” the agent replied his eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Enough that you might want to go to dinner and a movie with me?”

“Enough that I’ll let you choose the movie.”

“Tonight? After work?”

“It’s a date.”


	10. Head First Chris LaSalle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets into a car accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more request. A little LaSalle angst. All of the angst. Like all of it. Sorry.
> 
> Warning: Described death. Blood. Pain. Actual death
> 
> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Groaning softly Chris slowly blinked open his eyes only to find himself surrounded by darkness. Around him he could hear faint sounds of people talking but he couldn't understand a single words that was being said. It was as if he was trapped in some kind of bubble that was keeping everything out.

The agent kept himself still for a moment trying to figure out what had happened to him. The last thing he remembered was getting a phone call from Pride calling him into work on his day off. After that it was a blank.

As his mind raced to figure out what had happened the worlds started to come back to him in bits and pieces. The first thing was the sound of rain pounding on metal while thunder echoed in the background.

How had he missed that? It was so loud. He should have been able to hear it instantly. Wait… Had it been raining when he left his place? No. No, it had started about halfway through his drive down. Right?

With that part of the equation figured out he tried to focus on something else. Like the fact he was cold and wet. Shouldn't he be in his truck? Was he still in his truck? He had to be. It made no sense for him to stop his car during a thunderstorm and get out.

As his mind locked in on his body the pain started to filter in. At first ti was nothing more than a dull ache, but it started to grow with every passing second until just breathing made him feel like he was going to scream.

A panic began to overtake him at that. Nothing was making sense and he was in pain. His flight or fight defense started to kick in and all he wanted to do was get out of the situation as fast he humanly possible.

Squirming where he was he let out a pain filled whimper as he moved. Every inch of him felt like it was being torn but that didn't stop him from trying to get free. Nor did the fact that he water around him was growing warm with each movement that he made.

Off to the side he saw a flash of light that had him moving even more to try to get to it. Tears of pain and fear unknowingly mixed with rain. His nails dug unhelpfully into slick metal as he tried to pull himself to safety.

A scream of agony tore its way out of his throat as something gave way and he could finally move freely. At the same time though all the fight he had felt was ripped out of him too. Falling limp against the metal he tried to swallow back the sickness that was threatening him, but he was too weak.

Everything that he had eaten that day came up covering him and making him cry out in pain at the same time. The pain of throwing up was too much for him to handle. He felt like he was so close to just passing out and finally feeling nothing.

The voices that he had heard before slowly came into focus. They were finally close enough that he could understand what was being said. There was only one thing that he could hear though. Over and over and over again. His name.

Chris hadn't even realized he had close his eyes until he attempted to look around to find the person calling him. Slowly flicking them open he felt the last of his energy wane from him as they slipped back shut before he could see anything.

Something strong had heavy rested on the side of his face gently tilting his head to the side. A whimper of pain fell from him at the movement though it wasn't as bad as before. In fact, nothing felt as bad as before. It was more like he was floating away from it all.

A small voice told him that that was the last thing he wanted, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After all the pain he had felt the almost numbness was more than welcome. He was perfectly content slipping into it not hearing the voices around him beg fro him to hold on.


	11. Mess Pride/Isler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwayne makes dinner for him and Isler when the man comes down from D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Humming happily to himself Pride clapped his hands together letting the flour rain down on his counter. It was one of his favorite things he got to do when he was cooking. He never felt like he had made a meal unless he was a complete mess after. By the state of his kitchen he had met that criteria.

He didn't think that he could be blamed for that though. After more than three months Isler was finally coming back from DC. To say that he was excited to see the other man would have been an understatement. He was more of a nervous wreck.

After everything that had happened the last time the man was in town their relationship had changed a little. Something that Pride had not expected at all. Even now he was shocked by the change just as much as he was thrilled by it.

Isler was a good man. He was strong and brave. He had a sense of who he was that didn't waver in the face of others. He was handsome as hell. Alright, so he was a little more straight laced than King necessarily liked, but he wasn't heartless.

It was so odd to think that the man was exactly what he hadn't known he needed. Not just someone to share his time with, but someone that made him want to be the best version of himself. It was exciting and terrifying.

That being said he still wasn't sure what had changed their relationship from just friends to something more. It had been so subtle and natural that even in the short time they knew each other it just felt right.

They went from only talking on cases to meeting for drinks to meeting for dinner to calling each other because they missed one another with no drama. It wasn't until Loretta pointed out he was calling the man sweetheart on the phone that they realized that they had been dating.

Pride had never thought that dating could be so easy. There was no wine and dine or anything like that. It was just them being content with the other. It was perfect and he wouldn't change their time together for anything.

That wasn't to say that he didn't want to show off for the man a little. With him being in DC as often as he was they rarely got to share a meal. Thinking about it he wasn't completely positive Isler had tasted his cooking before.

So he went all out. His great grandmother's jambalaya recipe for dinner. A bowl of crème brulee that was made especially for sharing. He even had everything he needed to make seafood crepes for breakfast. It was perfect.

Giving one last stir to the food he turned to the sink to wash his hands only to stop when he saw Isler standing at the door. Licking his lips he let his eyes roll over the other man before turning back to what he had been doing.

Not a word was spoken as he dried his hands and grabbed a clean spoon. Scooping out a bite of jambalaya he made his way over to the other man holding the spoon out for him to taste. Warm air caressed his fingers sending a shiver up his spine as Isler dipped forward to take the food in his mouth.

A moan of approval left the fed while a smile played on his lips. Pleased that the man enjoyed the taste he turned ready to serve them. He didn't get far before a gentle hand held the side of his face pulling him in for a barely there kiss.

"I missed you, Dwayne," Isler attempted breaking the spell they had been under.

"We're together now," he offered reaching up to hold the man's hands, "Nothing else matters."

"You just don't want to clean this up alone."

"We'll figure that after we eat. Come on, everything's ready."


	12. Always Listening Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian finds out that even though Chris doesn’t understand he always listens and tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans
> 
> Word Count: 675
> 
> Pairing: Chris/Sebastian
> 
> Warnings: Teeth rotting cuteness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is probably a good thing considering the shit I put these characters though sometimes.

Yawning widely Sebastian dropped his bag next to his desk already planning the next cup of coffee he was going to have. It was always so hard to start the week again. Especially after the weekend that he did have. Well, the Friday and Saturday he had had.

The team had spent most of the time hanging out either at Pride's bar or, for some reason he still wasn't sure about, have a picnic at the park. He wasn't that much of an outside person, but he had had fun with everyone.

He had even been able to talk to CJ about different things he was learning in science class. They had just entered a chapter on bioluminescent undersea animals. Something that had always fascinated him.

It was nice to have someone to talk to about science things like that. His friends were wonderful and he loved them all, but none of them were really science geeks like him. They never fully understood what he was saying.

That wasn't to say that they didn't care. He had spent hours on end talking to Chris alone about things like that over the years. It was different when you talked to someone that shared the same interests as you thought.

It was also very different with Chris for a whole different reason, but he really didn't want to think about that reason. Mostly because he was at work and they had promised each other to try to keep their relationship out of their workspace.

With a shake of his head Sebastian sat in his chair ready to boot up his computer and try to get some paperwork done before they got a case. He didn't get very far with that plan though since a photo was sitting on his keyboard.

Blinking a few times he looked around to see if anyone was there. It looked as if he was the first one in the building. Except for Pride, but if it was for a case the man would have been there to tell him and everyone else what was going on.

Feeling more than a little wary he slowly picked up the photo only to stop when he saw the page. It was nothing more than a picture of a frankly adorable looking something. Frankly he had no idea what he was supposed to call it.

A smile came to his lips as he stared down at it. It really was a cute creature. A little on the odd side, but most of the best ones were. Especially when they looked like they belonged at the bottom of the ocean.

"It's a Cockatoo Squid," an accented voice stated from behind him.

Spinning around he watched as Chris strolled through the office a box of doughnuts in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked like he had been awake for awhile and was ready for the day. Sebastian was totally not jealous of that.

"A Cockatoo Squid?" Sebastian questioned looking back at the photo.

"Overheard you and CJ talkin', 'Bastian," Chris offered putting the box down and plucking one out for each of them, "Biolu… Bio-loom..."

"Bioluminescence. Yeah, we were talking about… You were listening?"

"Course. I always listen to you. I don't know what you're saying, I might have to look a thing or two up in the privacy of my home, but I'm always listening. Neither of you mentioned that little guy. Thought you might think he was cute."

"He is. I… Thank you, Chris."

"No problem. Just printed a photo."

"No, not for that. For..."

Before he could finish his sentence the agent was bending down to graze their lips together. It was barely a feeling, but Sebastian couldn't help but grin at it nonetheless. Though he did that every time Chris showed affection. Which was actually quite a lot. The boy loved touching.

"I thought we didn't do that at work," Sebastian tried blushing slightly.

"Work ain't started yet, Darlin'," Chris winked biting into his doughnut and walking off.


	13. Right Here Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris takes time to think about everything that happened during the case after he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans
> 
> Word Count: 944
> 
> Pairing: Chris/Sebastian
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for Season 5
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is probably a good think considering the shit I put these characters through sometimes.

Resting his head against the closed door Chris forced himself to take a few deep breaths hoping to get some peace for just a moment. It had been hell since Pride had gotten shot and this was the first time that he felt as if he could calm down.

The only problem with calming down was that his mind might want to, but his body was still reeling for a fight. It felt as if he had some unfinished business to take care of. Which made no sense to him. They had gotten Amelia. It was over.

At least it was supposed to to be. Every time he closed his eyes though he saw that woman laying on the ground in front of him reaching for her gun. There was such hatred and certainty in her eyes that he knew if she got another chance that she'd try it all over again.

In his mind there was no doubt that they were going to have to deal with her again in the future. So he waited and watched. Watched as she reached for her gun knowing that he was going to be quicker than her and he could finally lay this to rest. No more need to even think about her. Just one reason. Then Sebastian walked in.

It was as if someone pressed a reset button on his brain and everything that he ever believed in was flashing all around him. Like the fact he was a cop not an executioner. He didn't decide who lived and who died. He arrested them and left it up to the system.

Yes, he wanted her as far way from his family as possible, but that didn't mean that he was the one that should be the one to do that. What was wrong with him that his first thought wasn't to arrest her but to kill her? How was he not just like her that way?

He could feel a lump forming in his throat and all he wanted to do was start swinging at something. Anything that would let him feel anything other than anger and self-hatred. He needed something more.

Before he could think of what to do though a loud knock came on the door causing him to jerk back and curse as the sound echoed through his head. Who the hell thought now was a good time to visit him?

"Chris?" Sebastian's hesitant voice questioned on the other side of the door, "Are you in there?"

A part of the man wanted to ignore his friend. After everything that had happened that day he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to look into the man's eyes. He wasn't completely sure that he wanted to.

It was Sebastian though. He cared about the man. Something that the two of them were slowly trying to figure out if their time together was anything to go by. At least that's what they used to be like. Who knew anymore.

"Yeah," Chris answered though all he wanted to do was turn and walk away, "I'm here."

"Can I…" Sebastian started before clearing his throat, "Can I come in?"

"I… No."

"Oh. O-Okay. I guess. That's okay. Rough few days. I just..."

"What are you doing here, 'bastian?"

Slowly the man outside trailed off leaving them in an awkward silence. Chris wanted to hit himself for that. It wasn't Sebastian's fault. It was his own. There was no reason for him to be taking it out on the man.

"I needed to see how you were," the man said after a moment, "I just… I know that it was hard for you. You had to step up and be our boss while Pride was in the hospital and you were trying so hard to be their for us."

"I did what I had to," Chris offered though it felt hollow.

"I know, but I should have… I should have seen how you were. I should have reminded you that you weren't alone through it all. That I was right there. Right next to you."

Feeling tears fill his eyes Chris didn't brother to hold them back anymore. Listening to the other man talk had broken down the floodgates and he was just too tired to even think about putting on a face anymore. Instead he let the sobs fall from his lips.

"Chris?" Sebastian questioned sounding more worried than before, "Chris? Are you… Please, let me come in. Please? Let me help you."

He wanted nothing more than to open the door and let the man in. Instead he found himself letting go of the knob and falling to his knees letting himself feel everything that he had been trying to avoid.

As he sat there he found himself torn between wanting Sebastian to leave and wanting him to come through the doors and hold him until he felt human again. He didn't know which one would be worse.

"Chris?" Sebastian started talking once more, "I know that it was hard and that you want to protect Pride, protect us all, but for what it's worth. I'm glad you listened to me. I'm glad that you didn't take that shot. I'm so glad and I'm so proud of you."

Covering his mouth with his hand Chris let out a broken sob resting his back against the door needing some kind of support as the other man's words washed over him. What had he done to deserve someone like Sebastian?

"It's okay, Chris," the man offered leaning against the other side of the door, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."


	14. Touch Dwayne/Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They never wanted to admit it, but it they had a tradition for when they were both single and Douglas had just gotten divorced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans
> 
> Word Count: 444
> 
> Pairing: Dwayne/Hamilton
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is probably a good think considering the shit I put these characters through sometimes.

Sighing Dwayne dropped the last file on his desk feeling more than a little relieved. He loved what it meant when the team only had to fill out paperwork, but at the same time he had never been more bored. The world wasn't meant to be boring.

Dark eyes darted around the office as he climbed out of his seat. Everyone else had left hours ago and he probably should have done that as well. At least he had gotten a little more done before he had called it quits.

He had barely rolled his chair under the desk when the sound of someone grunting came followed closely by a bang. Knowing that it could only mean that someone had fallen Dwayne moved quickly to the door looking to help.

He was barely out of the door when he came to a full stop. He really should have expected something like this to happen, but a small part of him had hoped that it would be different now that they were adults. At least that's what he was going to tell himself.

"Douglas," Dwayne muttered to himself coming to kneel next to the man, "What are you doing?"

"Wouldn't I like to know," the man in question offered lifting his head his eyes filled with more sadness than the agent had seen in awhile, "Hello, Dwayne."

"You're drunk."

"I wish."

"You smell like bourbon."

"Well, I was planning on getting drunk and roaming, but apparently the mayor isn't allowed to do that."

"Then why do you..."

"Smell like bourbon? I threw the bottle at the wall and got showered in it. Barely got a drink in."

Nodding his head a voice in Dwayne's head yelled at him to leave well enough alone. The man was perfectly fine. All he had to do was stand up and than he'd go home. Even as he thought that though he offered his hand helping him to his feet.

An all too familiar electricity shot through his body as the man took his hand. Dwayne went to pull away only to have the hand tighten on his. Swallowing roughly he looked down at their entwined hands before looking up at the older man.

"Douglas," Dwayne said hating how breathless he sounded.

"Dwayne," the mayor replied taking a step closer so they were pressed together.

The agent opened his mouth to say something only to have it cut off by Douglas pressing their lips together. It didn't even occur to Dwayne to pull back as he curled a hand around the back of the man's neck and let himself get lost in something he wished he never had touched.


	15. Comfort Sebastian/Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian comes home to take care of a sick Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans
> 
> Word Count: 831
> 
> Pairing: Chris/Sebastian
> 
> Warning: Gagging
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is probably a good think considering the shit I put these characters through sometimes.

Shutting the door quietly behind him Sebastian closed his eyes and listened to the quiet throughout the house. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at that. He had been hoping that he wouldn't hear anything when he came home.

It had taken all of his willpower to leave the house that morning to go to work. Okay, it wasn't so much his willpower as the only way that he had been able to convince his boyfriend to stay home and take the day that he had obviously needed.

He had known that the man was stubborn, but it only seemed to get worse when he was sick. Though that could also be because his actions made absolutely no sense. Chris could barely stand up without shaking and swaying and he wanted to go to work? Sometimes Sebastian wanted to smack some sense into him.

Then he saw those big blue eyes trying to focus on him and all he could do was wrap the man in a hug. He was just so cute and pathetic when he was sick. At the moment in time Sebastian would literally do anything for him.

Which was why he had an entire pot of Pride's chicken and dumplings for when his boyfriend started to feel good enough to eat. All he had to do was put it in the fridge and head into their bedroom and everything would be…

Before he could even finish that thought he heard feet hitting the floor and scrambling around before gagging ensued. Closing his eyes Sebastian forced himself to take deep breaths so he didn't follow suit. Right now was about Chris not himself.

With that thought in mind Sebastian went into the kitchen to put the food way before making his way into the bathroom. The gagging had finally stopped but he could hear soft broken sobs that felt like a knife twisting in his stomach.

Flicking on a light in the hallway so not to blind the other man Sebastian let out a sigh at the sight Chris made. Kneeling next to him Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder trying to think of a way he could soothe him.

"'bastian," Chris muttered his hand coming out to weakly grip his thigh.

"I'm right here," Sebastian replied keeping his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm right here."

For a moment the two of them simply sat on the ground in the bathroom waiting to see if Chris would be sick again. Sebastian gently scratched circles into his lovers back until he started to lean back to sit all the way up.

"Oh, Chris," Sebastian said staring at the sweat slicked face.

"'bastian," he tried to say only to be cut off by his body shivering violently.

"Let's get you into bed."

Sebastian had to force himself not to notice just how shaky the normally strong man was. Chris needed to lean on someone at the moment and he wasn't going to let him down. He couldn't let him down.

It took longer than it should have to make the trek from the toilet to the bed, but once they were there Chris was down. Sebastian stood by his side for a moment waiting to see if he was going to be okay before taking a deep breath.

Looking around the room he quickly took in everything that his lover might need him to do. He had so many memories of his mother taking care of him in situations like this, but for the life of him he couldn't think of what he was supposed to do to make the man feel better.

"'bastian?" Chris questioned blurry eyes blinking open.

"I'm right here," Sebastian offered quickly kneeling next to him.

"Cold."

"Cold? I can… I can get some blankets and…"

A hand wrapped around his own causing him to truly look at the other man. He looked so small and lost. It was wrong on so many levels, but for the first time that day he looked like he was actually focused on something.

It took longer than he would like to admit to understand what Chris was trying to say but once he did he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips. Placing a kiss to the mans forehead he stood up and started to strip out of the clothes he had been wearing that day.

Once he was in nothing but his boxers he slipped under that blankets with his lover and let the man bury his face into his chest. Sebastian could still feel the shakes rattle Chris's body but some of the tension that had been there was finally gone.

Staring down at Chris he let his hand trail over his boyfriends back in gentle circles. Under his fingers he could feel the man begin to slowly relax until his breathing finally evened out. Once he was sure that the man was asleep he let his own eyes close.


	16. Birthday Gift Chris/Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian gives Chris a birthday present he won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: NCIS: New Orleans
> 
> Word Count: 655
> 
> Pairing: Chris/Sebastian
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which is probably a good think considering the shit I put these characters through sometimes.

Grinning happily Chris reached out and brushed his hand over the soft mane of his horse. He had been confused when Sebastian told him that his birthday present had to be given early, but now that he was there he was beyond happy.

He couldn't believe that the man had planned all of this without him knowing it. Though apparently everyone else had. Sebastian had explained that it had taken him months to get everything set up the way he wanted it. Not to mention having to have Pride call in a few favors.

Chris had wanted to point out that he didn't have to do anything like that, but he couldn't help but be excited to be there. It had been so long since he had been around horses. He couldn't believe how much he had missed it.

Placing his head on the horses neck he took a deep breath letting himself feel more at ease than he had in longer than he liked to believe. He knew exactly why his lover had decided that this was what he wanted to give him as a gift.

It had been awhile ago, when they first started dating, that he pointed out that he had dreamed of working on a ranch when he was a kid. His best friend growing up had lived on one and the amount of time he spent over there… Everyone joked that they'd have to start paying him sooner or later.

He still had those dreams sometimes. A part of him always wondered if he made the right choice. He loved being an agent and he wouldn't walk away from it, but sometimes he thought about how much he would love working on a ranch as well.

Sebastian didn't quite understand that. He wasn't just a city boy, but he loved technology. Going outside and being with horses was not something that he really liked doing. Yet there he was. In the middle of a ranch attempting to climb up on a horse of his own.

Pulling away from his own horse he turned around and watched as the other man stumbled back on his feet once more. He had been trying to get on the horse for a few minutes and failing every time. You'd think someone with such long legs could get on a horse with little trouble.

Patting his horse once more Chris made his way over to his lover and placed a hand on his back. Sebastian spun around to look at him an embarrassed smile on his face. Leaning up Chris placed a gentle kiss to the mans lips before grabbing hold of the reins.

"I got you, babe," Chris said holding the horse steady, "You got this."

"Sorry I'm not better at this," Sebastian blushed his eyes darting between the horse, the ground, and Chris, "I had thought that I'd be better at this when I was planning everything. I spent hours looking at videos online of how to..."

Reaching out Chris cupped the back of his lovers neck and gave it a gentle squeeze causing the man fall silent. With a smile he let go before patting the saddle. With a nod of his head and a deep breath Sebastian started to try to get on the horse again.

"There you go, 'Bastian," Chris grinned once the man was finally up, "I knew you got this."

Sebastian beamed happily at him looking so proud of himself. Moving back to his horse Chris climbed up himself before looking back at his lover. Looking at Sebastian Chris couldn't help but be reminded how much he cared for the man and everything he did for him.

"Hey, 'Bastian," Chris called softly staring at the man.

"Yeah?" Sebastian turned towards him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too, Christopher. Now come on, I want to at least try to ride a bit before I fall off."


End file.
